


My Queen

by BunnyFair



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: PwP with OC and Princess Ahmanet





	My Queen

Princess Ahmanet quietly walked through the halls and looked around, holding her torch out to see the familar path to the throne room. She walked over to the throne and lightly smirked, lighting the two oil-filled sconces on either side of the large chair. She tucked the torch into a holder on a nearby pillar and turned, sitting in the throne.

She smirked and sat up straight, resting her arms on the armrests. She tilted her chin up and closed her eyes, imagining the large room full of bowing servants. She hummed softly and opened her eyes as soft footsteps walked closer.

She looked over and lightly smirked as one of her personal servants stepped into the light. The servant was originally a prisoner of war, taken from a foreign land, but Ahmanet saw potential inside of the fair-skinned girl.

Alice smiled softly and lightly bowed. "I was wondering where you had wandered off to, my queen. Imagining your soon to be future?"

Ahmanet smirked at the given nickname; she may not be queen yet, but Alice was fond of calling her her queen. "I am. I was only missing my beloved servant." And lover, she finished silently.

Alice smiled and walked over to sit on the stone arm, trailing her fingers through Ahmanets dark silky hair. "Well, I am here now. Does that make it better?"

Ahmanet chuckled softly and leaned back, kissing her palm. "Yes it does. However, I much prefer you between my legs."

Alice lightly kissed a lock of hair and smiled sweetly. "Well, let me fix that, my beloved queen."

Ahmanet smirked and pulled Alice into a deep kiss, tangling their tongues together. Alice moaned softly and shifted to stand between her legs, keeping their mouths attached. Ahmanet combed her fingers through the soft golden locks and gripped a handful, pulling Alice away from her.

Alice softly gasped at the sharp tug and kneeled down, glancing up through her eyelashes at her queen. Ahmanet tilted her chin up and spread her legs. Alice licked her lips and moved the soft folds out of her way. Ahmanet smirked and pulled Alice closer, the servant easily moved and kissed her soft thighs.

Ahmanet hummed softly and rested her head back. Alice smiled and lightly kissed and nipped at the soft skin. She licked her lips and moaned softly at the commanding tug before leaning forward, sticking out her tongue to slowly lick up.

Ahmanet moaned softly and loosened her grip on the golden locks. Alice glanced up and gently held her thighs as she started slowly licking. Ahmanet settled back and relaxed at the slow and steady licking.

Alice held her queen's outer lips open as she licked slowly. At a soft tug, she started licking faster. She pressed closer and buried her nose in the dark curls. Ahmanet's moans slipped free and Alice rubbed her thighs as they trembled with pleasure.

Alice moaned softly as the sweet essence flowed steadily into her mouth and pressed closer, focusing on her pearl. Ahmanet's moan echoed into the empty hall and her chest arched out. Alice glanced up at her and suddenly sucked hard on her pearl, pushing her queen over the edge.

Ahmanet moaned out and pulled at her hair as her pleasure finally spilled out. Alice lapped it up and moaned softly at the sharp pain. She pulled away and panted softly, looking up at her queen.

Ahmanet licked her lips and coaxed Alice into a soft kiss. She gently cupped Alice's cheek and Alice tilted her head, leaning into her hand. Ahmanet smiled softly and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

"You will rule alongside me, my sweet. You can have anybody or anything your heart desires once I become queen."

Alice smiled softly and kissed her palm. "Of course. I love you, my queen."

Ahmanet let a small, soft smile show. "And I, you, my sweet."


End file.
